Nora's Diary
by MollyHollyJeffHardy
Summary: Nora's Diary Entry


***Nora's Point of View***I will have one in Jeff's!***  
Dear Diary,August 27, 2001  
IM SICK OF IT! I can't stand this any more! People think I am some happy go lucky ditzy blond and its really getting old! Today when I woke up I woke up to the sight of Matt---Spike--- kissing some girl. I know we aren't really going out or anything but I just wish he would wait until I am out of the room! God I swear he has no brain but that is the least of my worries! Why can't Vince just get us separate rooms? Just because I have a on-screen relationship with him doesn't mean I should have to share a room with him! Anyways while him and his woman were playing a game of smooches I pretended to be asleep so I could get some dirt on him in case he did something really bad to me later on. Turned out to have nothing except a long lost friend who wanted to be more than friends. Totally pathetic! Oh well.   
Anyways after Matt and his woman left I got up and took a shower and got ready to go to the arena when Matt came back in the room.  
"Molly are you in here?" Matt asked.  
"Matt cant you call me by my real name?" I replied.  
"Fine. Nora are you in here?"  
"Well what do you think?"  
"You don't have to be a smart ass! It isn't my fault you're always so damn depressed!"  
"Matt, I am not always depressed. I just get sick of how people categorize me. I am not like my character I play on TV and some people need to realize that! Except my fans! I love them so much I don't really what they think of me! They are so sweet! Its amazing people will actually go to the links of making a website of me. Its so sweet!"  
"Yes they are sweet and you are right! Well Molly ... I mean Nora get your ass ready! We have to be at the arena in like 30! I am not going to wait on you and get yelled at."  
"I am not the reason you got yelled at! If you would have woken up when your alarm went off then you wouldn't have been late! Anyways I was already at the arena! I don't need a ride from you. Linda asked me to stay here for a while she needs to talk to me about something in my script for tonight. I will be at the arena later and tell you the news." I lied.  
"Whatever Molly. Later."  
See how he never listens to me? He always makes it sound as if I am the bad guy. But I'm not. He doesn't get it. Ever since he has gotten the fame of being the Romeo and Juliet of the WWF he has gotten a very big ego! But I have become very grouchy lately. I am sick of the story line. It's gone on too long. It is a cute angle. Almost like the Disney view of Romeo and Juliet but it has to end somehow and soon!  
After Matt had left again I done my hair and put on some light make up. I like wearing a lot of eye make up. Something about that eye liner! Anyways I got ready to leave my hotel room to just do whatever I felt like doing. I decided to make my bed so the housekeeper person would know a woman was sleeping here. After I did all that I exited and locked the Hotel room door.  
"Hey Nora" I heard someone say so I turned around to see Jeff Hardy.  
"Hi Jeff." For some reason Jeff and I had become really good friends but then when the whole Spike and Molly angle went up we never really talked much. I was always going through tables or having to do cheesy promos with Matt. When I did have free time Matt always wanted me to be around him. For some reason I think he tried to use me to get fame. See he is not as nice as he portrays to be. He can be very abusive if he doesn't get what he wants. Matt wanted me to be his on and off screen but we had a chat one day and I told him that wasn't going to happen. He seems to not try to impress me as much.  
"Why aren't you with Matt?"  
"I had to get away from him for a while. I lied and told him Linda wanted to see me so he left and I am going to hitch a ride with someone later. Why are you sitting outside in the hallway?" It was kinda weird to see Jeff Hardy the rainbow man sitting in the hallway. You'd think he would be bombarded with girl fans.  
"Well ya know how my girlfriend Beth was cheating on me?"  
"Yea you told me a while back. Why do you miss her?"  
"No. She just called me and asked me to go back out with her."  
I was hoping he didn't say yes after all the girl did cheat on him. Why would you cheat on someone as sexy as Jeff Hardy? Is she blind? Has she not seen his eyes or his hair or his gorgeous smile?  
"Well what did you say?"  
"I told her no"  
Thank God!  
"Well that's good. You are too good for her anyways."  
"Yea I know! I told her im in love with someone else. But I haven't really talked to the person in a while so Im kinda fallin out of it."  
Damnit he likes someone else!  
"Well as long as your happy Jeff. Well I better be going. Have a nice day Jeff"  
"Well where are you going?"  
"To the arena"  
See how I am not as mean to him? Must be something in Matts gene pool.  
"Well you don't have a ride how are you going to do that?"  
"I could call a cab or get a ride with someone."  
"Why didn't Matt call you a cab? He is your boy friend ya know!"  
WHAT? HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!  
"Excuse me Jeffie but Matt is not my boyfriend off screen and hopefully soon he wont be it on screen either!"  
"Oh sorry Nor I didn't mean to piss you off"  
"Well you succeded! Now I need to get to the arena."  
"I can take you there cuz I need to be there too. Please Nora. Im sorry I made you mad it wont happen again."  
Jeff gave one of those puppy dog looks and it was so kute! Such a Kodak moment! Whens a camera when you need one.  
"Fine I guess. Are you ready? Do you have all the stuff you need? Cuz I need to go back to my room and get my bag. So I will be right back."  
So I went back into my room got my bag. So I left my room and locked it again and realized if I don't come to the hotel tonight Matt cant get in! Oh well Im sure his brothers wont mind having the little guy around. I went out to wait on Jeff about a minute later he came out with a big Hot Topic bag full of hair dye and fish net stocking and a lot of other nifty things.  
"Whats in the bag besides hair dye?"  
"Everything I need for when I wrestle so practically my whole universe!"  
"Are Amy and Matt in there too?Where is your brother anyway?"  
"He and Amy went out for a romantic dinner!"  
"You mean breakfast don't you?"  
"No they left last night and I haven't seen them since. For all I know they are probably asleep in Amys room. I get sick of them being all lovey dovey around each other. Its gross! Its kinda like you and SPIKEY!"  
"Yea well at least Im not letting myself fall in love with Trish Stratus only to get stabbed in the back! You really should of asked for someone else to be a couple with."  
We got to the Arena and walked in only to be harassed by Matt-Spike not Jeffs bro-.  
"Where have you been? I know you didn't have a meeting with Linda."  
"So? Why did you have someone spying on me?"  
"No a fan came up to me and asked why you were in the hotel hallway talking to him"  
Why cant he call him by his real name? Is he that un-educated? Does he need to get new glasses?  
"So I came out of the hotel room and had a convo with Jeff whats so bad about that? Its not like im yours and only yours! Maybe I don't want to be around you!"  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes really!"  
Don't forget that Jeff is still here!  
"Fine I will leave you alone but before I go I must say I love your diary enteries about Mr.Hardy! Very lovely!"  
HE READ MY DIARY! IT WOULD HAVE BEEN OK IF I DIDN'T WRITE IN IT BUT I WRITE IN THIS THING EVERYDAY!GOD I HATE HIM SO MUCH!  
"You jackass! I cant believe you! What else do you go threw of mine?"  
"Anything and everything sweetheart!"  
At this point I walked off and guess who followed...JEFF!  
"So you write about me huh?" I could tell he was smiling but I never looked.  
"I write about everybody."  
"Oh" I could of sworn I heard his voice change to like a dull one.  
"But you're probably the one I probably talk about the most!"  
"Really? Kool. So what do you write about?" His voice was back to normal and the smile still on his face.  
"The usual about how you have seizures when you go to the ring."  
"You watch my matches?"  
"I watch everyones matches. Even if I don't like the person. I watch for moves that I could do in my upcoming matches. Do you watch my matches?"  
"Of course. I watch every match only cuz I like people to think Im nice though"  
"Sure whatever. Listen I need to go talk to Vince and the writers about this whole Spike and Molly thing so I'll see ya around."  
"Bye Nora"  
I watched Jeff walk off he turned and smiled and waved. GOD! His smile is so beautiful. I get weak at the knees anytime I see it. I felt like a teenager in love. Well at least in like.  
Well after Jeff and I parted ways I went into Vinces office. He was actually happy to see me. He said he and the writers were working on a new line in which Spike would cheat on me with Amy so I would have to team up with Matt to get revenge. I had no problem teaming with Matt. How would Amy feel about this? I mean come on! Matt Hardy is way better than Matt Hyson! What are the writers thinking but I didn't complain I just went with it. After my talk with Vince he said Amy already knew and she was fine with it. But I decided I would ask them just to be sure. And how will Jeff feel?   
So I went to The Team Xtreme Locker room and knocked. Amy answered and she smiled at me.  
"So what do you think of the new angle Nora? I like it! Im kinda glad to get out of this group! THEY WILL DRIVE YOU CRAZY! They never shut up!" Amy told me that then let me in the room.  
"Yea well keep these pointer coming! I will need them! Finally Im on a team that actually wins!"  
"Yea"  
"So tell me Amy how do you feel about being paired with Spike"  
"Oh I don't care. I know him pretty well. We used to be in ECW together and we got along together so I think it will work out. We wont have a relationship angle like me and Matt did though. After me and Matt Hyson are done then I think they said I turn on him for using me and go to partner up with Edge and Christian."  
"Kool. I wonder where they will put lil ol me! Better not be back with Spike or I will gag myself with a spoon!"  
At this point Jeff walked in and seemed happy. I guess he doesn't mind too much. I hope anyways.  
"Oh don't do that Nora that would be pretty gruesome to watch!"  
"Shut up Jeff! Anyways so how does this all work out and when will it start? Does anyone know that? And Jeff are you ok with this? I know that Amy is but what about you? What about Lita?  
"Nope Nora no one has told us."  
Then Matt walked in the room and almost hit me with the door. But he didn't thank god! It looked like it would of hurt really really bad!  
"Oh hey Nora. Well I talked to the writers and they told me how it was going to work out"  
Matt was in silence a while! I was like HELLO! Tell us already! No wonder Amy wanted to get away from them!  
"And...."  
"Oh right! Sorry! Anyways..Vince told me that the match tonight with Matt and Lita w/Jeff vs. Spike and Molly is going to be a tag team inter-gender match"  
"Duh! Matt we know that! How will you and Nora team up?"  
"Well Im getting there! See earlier in the show Jeff and I will be in the locker room and he will be sayin something like Dude I think you better sit down cuz I need to tell you something but he never gets to finish cuz you come in saying its time for our match and I ask you what you want to tell me but you don't answer since Amy is around. Well Amy thinks she knows so she will give you a really dirty look!"  
"Oooohh dirty look eh? Amy I get a dirty look from you! TAKE A BATH ONCE IN A WHILE!"  
Ok I had to force myself from not laughing cuz the face Jeff made was priceless.  
"Shut up Jeff! Now after you Amy give you Jeff the dirty look Jeff gets a video tape out of the VCR in the room and leaves. Well at the end of the match Jeff gets in the ring and goes and gets a microphone"  
"But I hate doing that mic stuff! Its scary! All those people listening to me! WHAT IF I STUTTER!?"  
"God Jeff get over yourself so Amy and I can listen to what Matt has to say!"  
"As I was saying Jeff will tell them to role the clip of Mr. Dudley and Ms. Lita ingaging in some steamy hott make out sessions! But that's not all! NO NO NO! It will also have a clip of where you and Matt Hyson are plotting something. What they are plotting doesn't really matter!"  
"And then what? Who wins the match? Why do I have to make out with Spike?"  
"Yea I feel sorry for you!"  
"Thanks Nora! I mean IM TALLER THAN HE IS!"  
"Wait a minute wait a minute!My name is Jeff Hardy and I have a question! Whose side will I be on?"  
"Mine you retard! You are my Tag Team Partner! I swear! WHY ME!"  
"God what crawled up your ass?"  
"See what I told you Nora! They will drive you crazy!"  
"I will remember to stop and buy some ear plugs!"  
"Good idea! Now I better go tell Hyson the news."  
"Well have fun! Now Matt I have a question. When is our run down?"  
"Around one! Bye Amy be good and be careful! Just because he is slightly crippled doesn't mean anything!"  
Well after Amy left I thought how the fans were going to take this? I mean come on! The sweet and innocent girl on Team Xtreme? Yea right! But I didn't think about it much longer. I had to go do the run through!  
Well the run through was like anyother! We did our usual walk to the ring. Read our scripts as we went along and then some. I guess while Amy went to talk to Spike earlier they did all that stuff! Pretty quick too might I add! So at the end of the match-Team Xtreme won-Jeff got up and got the mic and said some stuff he was going to say tonight. He looked really kute up there. He actually looked like he was making some sort of speech! They didn't have the tape made yet so they would have to wait but we pretended and got these pissed off looks. Which was easy cuz I hated Spike with a passion. And that was it. Matt was supposed to think of something to say to Amy and all I had to do was stand there and look pissed and sad. Then I walk off. While Amy Jeff and Matt do whatever they want in the ring. I don't know what Matt Hyson does though and I don't really care!  
After the run through that day got pretty boring! I met up with Joanie and Amy and we went and saw the movie Jurassic Park 3! It was a sad time though. It would be one of the last time we would ever get to be with Joanie. She was leaving the WWF! What was Vince thinking? She is the dominate female in the WWF! She brings in a lot of money! But what did he care? Nothing! I heard the reason was also cuz of Stephanie and Paul! I have never really like Stephanie. Something about her nose when she talks! I just want to kill her sometimes but of course I don't.Cuz that would be ssssooo wrong! A lot of kids noticed us and asked for autographs and stuff. It was great. The movie was good but we really wanted to get in and see Scary Movie 2 but they wouldn't let us in! They said I was too young! I was like hello! Shouldn't you ask for an ID? But it really didn't bother me cause I wanted to see Jurassic Park just to be able to walk out after the movie and be afraid a dinosaur will eat you. It didn't happen though! After the movie we went to the mall. I wanted to go to Hot Topic to check out the band shirts. I had seen this shirt of KoRns in a Hit Parader magazine that I didn't have so I decided I better get it now. I also git these Spongebob Squarepants socks,shoelaces,and even a pillow. I also got a hoodie jacket that was pink and on the hat it had ears and it had gloves that were like a cats hand. It was so kute! Then we went into the Pet Shop. It was such a nice place. Amy and I got Joanie a hamster. We named it for her though. We called it Lilly Chy. Why that name you ask? Well Li for Lita and Lly for the end of Molly and Chy for the beginning of Chyna. We just hope she remembers to feed it! After that we went and got something to eat and played Lazer Tag! It was fun but then realized we had better get back or we would be late for Raw. So we left.  
After we got to the Arena we went our separate ways. I went to my locker room and was half way through changing when I heard a knocking at the door. Thank god I still had a shirt on! I had changed my pants but hadn't gotten to the halter part yet cuz I was so rudely interrupted! So I answered the door to find Jeff there.  
"Hey Nora whats up?"  
"Not much I was just getting dressed for Raw. You?"  
"Oh..sorry about interrupting you. I was just walking around cuz I'm so bored!"  
"Oh do you have a match tonight?"  
"No I don't I just have to fo a promo with Trish. She is supposed to get mad at me for something. I think its that I never go out and help her with her matches but she rarely has any matches. I think she wants the WWF to make it a relationship. She kinda thinks it on and off-screen relationship thing.So I get to have the joy of telling her its over and that I never liked her anyway!" He smiled broadly at his last sentence. I know they are bringin in some new girls so I figured that's who he would be paired with.  
"Oh sounds fun."  
"Yea it is. So do you and Spikey have to do a promo before your match?"  
"Not that I know of."  
"Oh well I will let you get dressed and stuff. Bye Nora"  
"Bye Jeff"  
After Jeff had left and I had finished getting dressed I sat down. Raw started 30mins ago. It was just getting back from commercial when the first match came on. It was Trish vs. Joanie for the womans belt! Of course you know who is going to win! Poor poor Trish! Having to go out like that? Oh well! Never really liked Trish anyways. After the match I bet Trish had to run back to the spot of her and Jeffs promo thing! Joanie did take a while though. But hey she is leaving pretty soon. Give her all the damn spot light she wants! After the commercial Jeff and Trishs promo came on. It was ok. Trish had better stay away from the acting! Jeff did great. He always did great though. After that Stephanie vs. Torrie Wilson which Torrie won. Tajiri vs. Crash and Crash won!! Then the promo of Jeff and Matt in the Team Xtreme locker room. After I seen that I left my room to go to the entrance. There I was met with Spike, Jeff, Matt, and Amy.   
"Ready guys?"I asked  
"Nora we are so ready! Well I am anyways! Im so glad to get away from these two!"  
"Amy hush it! You know you love me and Matt! Now lets go our music is playing!"  
They left then it was just me and SPIKEY! Oh joy joy..NOT!  
"Molly are you ready to kick some ass?"  
"Yea but would it be a crime if the ass was yours?"  
Then Spikes music hit. I always wondered why we had to have Dudley music! Why couldn't they combine Crash and I's with the Dudleys? Oh well! We walked out as usual arm in arm! Oh it made me want to puke! But I didn't! I know how I look when I puke and its bad! Anyways, we got in the ring and it started out with me and Amy going at it. We had a nice convo during the whole thing!  
"So what did you think of theJurassic Park 3 movie?"  
"I loved it! It was kinda short though!"  
"Yea I know! So am I correct that you do a Molly-go-round on me for the win?"  
"No! You do the Twist of Fate on me then the Moonsault for the win!"  
"Ooooh! Ok thanks or I would have never known!"  
"Welcome"  
Then we both kinda got tried so I tagged in Spike and Amy the same with Matt. They went at it for a while but I really wasn't worried about that. Me and Amy were looking at each other doing the death glare thing but inside we were laughing uncontrollably. Then I looked at Jeff...he was sooo kute. He stuck his tongue out at me but I just looked the other way then looked back at him and had his puppy dog eyes and lip going and I rolled my eyes. He was just so damn kute! Then I was tagged in my Spike and Matts back was turned so I went up on the top rope and did my duties. Then he tagged in Amy and we went at it again.  
"So like I was sayin earlier what did you think about Trish and Jeffs match?"  
"It was good I liked how Jeff said he didn't like her anymore! Kinda makes me mad I wont be in Team Xtreme to fight her!"  
"Yea well maybe me you and Joanie can have a handicap match against her!"  
"Yea maybe! Im gonna finish the match now!"  
Then Amy did the Twist of Fate and then Moonsault for the win. I was getting up and I saw Jeff get in the ring with microphone in hand. For some odd reason I had goosebumps! Was I scared to be with the Hardys or was I just scared cuz I really didn't know what to do except look pissed and hurt and sad all rolled up in one and then walk off! I thought about slapping Spike. I mean he did go through my stuff so I decided I would. After I had finally got up I heard Jeff talk.  
"Matt as I was saying earlier in the locker room I have something both you and Molly better look at! Roll the footage."  
They rolled the footage. It showed Spike and Amy kissing a lot in and saying some stuff about Matt and I and how Amy and Spike didn't want to be with us. It really wasn't like Eddie Guerreo and Chyna but it did get the job done! The good thing about this was Spike had his hand on my arm cuz he was helping me up so I took my arm away from him really quick then slapped him as hard as I could. Harder than Austin calling me a bimbo! It was like really hard and it hurt like hell too. It was sooo kool because the crowd yelled so loud and they chanted "Molly Molly Molly" just like they did when I hit Austin. Then after I did that I dusted my hands off then looked back to Jeff who was smiling and I just shrugged my shoulders then looked at Amy and Matt. Matt is such a good actor! So is Amy she was pleading him and stuff and he just looked away. Until he looked at me.  
"Molly" Matt yelled to me.I just looked at him cuz I didn't know what he was going to do!  
"Yea Matt?" I looked at him and then at Jeff and Amy. They seemed to know what was going on though! Very odd!  
"Get over here" When Matt said that I seriously thought he was going to beat me up but luckily he didn't!  
"What do you mean?" At this point Jeff took the microphone away from Matt  
"What we mean is Molly come be on Team Xtreme?" Then after he asked that he smiled his gorgeous smile.   
"Yea I will" With that the crowd went wild! It was unbelievably loud. Matt and Jeff and I stood in the middle of the ring and raised our arms. After that we went to the back to see Amy waiting for us.  
"Good job Nora! God you slapped Spike pretty hard!"  
"Yea I know! Its something I have been wanting to do for a long time! Well I will see you guys later! Bye"   
Then I went back to my locker room to find a note that said:   
Nora,  
Meet me in parking garage at 12:00 Midnight! I have a surprise for you!!!  
Sincerely,  
???  
Kinda creppy I know. The rest of the night I couldn't get it out of my head. So I decided I would go. At around 11:30 I got   
ready to leave to go to the parking garage. I met up with Chris Irvine and he asked why I was here so late. I told him about it and he told me to be careful cuz some fans are pretty creepy. After that convo I realized I better hurry or I'm going to be late. When I got to the parking garage I decided to sit on the ledge . If someone tried to push me out the only thing that would hurt me is that I would land on my back in a lake of water. Nothing bad happened. Thank god cuz I'm not the best swimmer in the world. Anyways, after about five minutes I got tired of waiting so I got up and went to my rental car. I was half way there when I felt somebodys hands cover my eyes.  
"Guess who?" The mysterious person asked. I knew it was a male and the voice was familiar. Just sounded kinda disguised.  
"I dunno who? Jay? Adam? Chris? Trish?" I knew it definetly wasn't Trish but I decided to throw her in the category.  
"No! Guess again."  
"Matt? Jeff? A fan?"  
"You guessed it but which one am I?"  
"I don't know I give up! Just tell me" I was getting mad yet excited. I just hoped it wasn't a fan. I wouldn't know what to do!  
"Well ok close your eyes and turn around but don't open them until I say!" So I turned around with my eyes closed. I was having a hell of a time makin sure I didn't fall or anything! That would have been bad and embarrassing.   
"Can I open my eyes yet?" I asked and begged and I didn't hear any answer so I just opened them anyways.  
"Surprise!!!" It was Jeff!!!! I was so happy! I smiled at him and he smiled back.  
"Wow Nora are you happy to see me?" Well Duh!  
"I just didn't expect it to be you that's all" Which that was the truth!   
"Oh..."  
"So why did you want me to meet you here? You said you have a surprise"  
"Yea I do and Im going to give it to you! Hold out your hand" I did so waiting for him to put something in my hand. Instead he took his left hand and lifted up my chin and guess what he did?!?! HE KISSED ME! It was the best kiss ever and it was sooo romantic! I thought I was going to faint but luckily I didn't! The kiss lasted a few seconds. I pulled back I didn't want to but I did. I had to know why he kissed me.  
"What was that for?" I tried to keep my voice from being too excited but I couldn't keep the smile off my face.  
"I like you Nora I like you a lot.Remember earlier when I told Trish I didn't want to be with her anymore and that I wanted to be with someone else? Well that person is you!"  
"Really? Well I've always liked you too but never really told you about it and when you said earlier that you liked another girl it pissed me off soooo bad! But now that I know its me Im so happy!" Then Jeff kissed me again it was short and sweet.  
"Well now what?"  
"I don't know Jeff. Did you tell Vince this? Is this the reason Im going to be on Team Xtreme? Does Matt and Amy know about this?"  
"Yes Yes and Yes! They are the ones who told me to write you the letter and to do this. It was all there plan. I should really thank them!"  
"Yea me too!"  
"Well Im sorry Nora but I do have to go Matt has me on a curfew. I have something else for you though"  
"Really? What is it?"   
Jeff then pulled out a baby kitten out of his leather jacket pocket! It was orange and all orange and so so so so kute!  
"Aaaaawww! Jeff where did you get him/her?"  
"It's a boy and Matt and I went to the mall today too. We seen you Joanie and Amy in the pet store and so I got me and you a baby kitten!"  
"Well what should we name him?"  
"I dunno. How about Jeffro Holly? Or Nero Holly?"  
"Jeffro Nero Holly!"  
"Ok! Well we could take turns of taking care of him. Like he was our son. Do you want to take him tonight?"  
"Sure! I will stop by the nearest store and get him some stuff."  
"Ok well I gotta go. I will see you tomorrow. I will come by your hotel room and see little Jeffro. Ok?"  
"Yea bye! Be careful!" That's when Jeff got in his car and drove off!   
Jeffro and I then went to the store. I put him in my mittens that were on my hoodie. No one noticed him thank god! But I got him some cat food and stuff. Then I went to the magazine section of the store and got me the new Circus, Hit Parader and Raw magazines. After that I went back to the Hotel room. I take it Matt slept with his brothers! Oh well! All the better for me!   
After me and Jeffro got settled in not much else happened. Now Im writing this in my diary. Today was one of the best days I have had in a long time!   
Til next time,  
Nora  
P.S. This Friday is Jeff's 24th Birthday!   
  



End file.
